<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>然然的故事 by xuanyuanlianlan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514351">然然的故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanyuanlianlan/pseuds/xuanyuanlianlan'>xuanyuanlianlan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanyuanlianlan/pseuds/xuanyuanlianlan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>沈珀弘不得不说的忧伤过往。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>详细的同性间性行为描写；过度的血腥暴力；主要角色死亡等</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    我坐在沙发一端，看着幽暗不定的烛光，昏黄得让人欲睡。<br/>    包厢的门被撞开了，我刚转过头去，眼前就是一黑，一个死沉的物什压在了身上。<br/>    肯定不是和我约好的漂亮妹妹。女儿家水做的身子骨，哪会压得我欲呕而动弹不得。我认命地把昏倒的人从自己身上扶起，才嗅到他身上隐隐浮动着的铁锈腥涩——是血。<br/>    我担心这个人玄衣下有伤，放轻动作让他靠在沙发枕上，回身踢上门，从墙角提出急救箱，走回沙发前蹲下，这才细细端详起这个素未谋面一一我僵住了：柔和的烛光下，这张被我板起来的面孔，是属于博多衡奥的 。<br/>    我的头开始隐隐作痛，把他的脸摁回去，寻找创口。由于嗅觉的迟钝，我只能用手术刀剪开他的衣服检查,而不能直接找到他的患处。刚挑破了他的领口，我就听到门外异样的喧哗。<br/>    我的头更痛了，四下看了看，把窗帘上的纱丽扯下盖在他身上，同时手下动作更快，剪破了他的半截长裤，往上一卷，露出大半的腿，又撕开肩背上的衣料，把他翻了个面趴在沙发上。门又被撞开了，我听到了轴承不堪重负的呻吟。<br/>    这时我的唇堪堪吮在沙发上趴着的人肩胛上。撞门的人，人群，忽地寂静了。<br/>    我故意又咬了一口博多衡奥的背，起身问到”各位来的不是时候，但我还是问一句，有什么事啊？”我的尾音压得很沉。<br/>    我心里烦得很，既不想让这个人打扰我塑造七爷身份风流浪荡的形象，却也不能做到对他视而不见。<br/>    我背对着他们。为首的开了口:“扰七爷雅兴，见谅，您可见到过一名身穿黑衣的男子？一米八五左右，腰背有伤，行动不便。”什么时候他们已经胆大到这种地步了，我这样明晃晃地赶人，还是无动于衷地打扰我。<br/>    我有点生气，“没有，我看你们婉婕姑娘也不打算来了，自己滚出去，别让我动手。”经营个浪子的形象实在是不容易，我不禁又怀疑起当时自己选择经营这个自己并不擅长的身份是不是太糊涂了一点。<br/>    那人还想说什么，被旁人阻止了，他们带上门走了。<br/>    我回头看了一圈，确定没什么，拍了拍沙发上那人的肩，“别装了，算你机灵，你刚一出声我也不知道保不保得住你。”<br/>    他抬起点头来，脸上几块淤青，还是一脸疯癫的笑，说起话来没个准儿:“七爷约了佳人，被我打扰了，要我怎么还？看您一个照面就把我剥得差不多了，要不佳哥儿我以身相许?”我的头简直嗡嗡作痛， 不想回容他，只照那群人说的位置把他的衣服破开，连棉球都不想用，从脖颈上挂着的瓷瓶里倒出粒参丸塞进他嘴里，酒精塞子一拔就开始清创。用碘酒肯定更好一点，然而我并不想让他少受点罪。<br/>    他的肌肉一下就绷起来，冷汗把窗纱浸透了。我在那块血淋淋的肉里用镊子翻找了一下，夹出弹头，然后割开创口把分散埋在肌肉里的弹片一片一片取出来，血跟着喷出来，在我脸上溅出一道一道的血痕。 我迅速用干净的纱布按压止血，他也配合收紧附近的肌群。我一层一层把他的血肉缝合起来，包扎好伤口，松了口气跌坐在地上。<br/>    他疼得狠了，缓了挺久才回过神来。<br/>    我借窗边淌下来的雨水洗干净脸上手上的血污，收拾好手术器械，然后端了杯糖盐水给他，他就着我的手把水喝了下去。蜡烛熄灭了，我无意再燃一根。<br/>    “慢慢喝。怎么说？你自己出得去吗?”我慢慢倾倒杯身。<br/>    “七爷做好人做到底喽…咯咯咯。他说着话，嘴角漏出一缕怪异的笑纹，认定了我不会放任不管。<br/>    我咬了咬牙，还是把外套搭在他背上，扶起他避开伤处，蹲身把他背上背去。在窗沿上一踩，借着夜色跳出窗外，在墙上借力蹬，然后起跃，重复直到屋顶，低头向着我暂住的地方奔去。<br/>    “你可真沉。”在某个屋顶和屋顶的间隙，我微微气喘着说，"你能自己搂着点吗?我快托不住了。”<br/>    没有回应，我才反应过来他又昏过去了。背上的人越来越烫，我猜他是发烧了，没力气知会我就晕了。<br/>    他太高了，靠我的手托着，脚尖几乎垂到了地面上。<br/>    我叹了口气，加快速度跳跃和奔跑，不断地调整呼吸，否则根本跑不起来。真的好重，越来越重，我的四肢酸涨发软，心脏跳得像即将从胸腔中跃出，被他的体重压得胃底苦涩欲呕，但还是努力地重复着机械的动作。<br/>    不知道那里的人发现我跑掉了没有。他们看地上沙发上留的血迹肯定会知道瞎子在我这里。<br/>    真是捡回来一个天大的麻烦。<br/>    终于到了。我的眼前几乎出现重影，颤抖着拔开插销，从天窗跳进房间里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刚落地，我的膝盖就软得弯了一下，赶忙把背上的人放在角落里的木板床上,又检查了一下包好的伤口，再从瓶子里倒了粒参丸塞进发烧发得厉害的人嘴里，为所剩无几的吊命药丸心<br/>痛了半秒，赶紧拿上放在办公桌上的药房钥匙去拿退烧药——这次走的是门。<br/>我拎着装了好几种药的袋子上楼的时候，才感觉到自己的疲惫，汗沿着衬衫衣摆往下淌，每踩一步腿就虚一下。<br/>到了五楼，门竟然开着，我心里蓦然一惊，急跑两步查看情况——什么都没有,风吹得门一扇一扇，是我忘记关了。<br/>我惊得出了身冷汗，什么时候我竟然这么不小心了。等会儿再想这个，我灌了两口水，掏出袋子里的药挑拣了一会儿，最后拿着小儿退烧口服液，觉得自己把思考的能力累没了。<br/>我来到自己被占据了的木板床前,先扯了条毛毯搭在博多衡奥被我割得裸露着大半的腿上，免得他着凉，然后动作尽可能轻地把他从枕头上扶起来一点，舀了半勺药液，把他的嘴唇挤开一条缝，一滴一滴地喂进去，使他免于呛到自己的风险。<br/>喂完就立刻丢下药和勺，在地上抖开我仅剩的另一条毛毯把自己卷进去，直接闭上眼晴睡觉，把劳累抛在脑后，辗转了两下就睡过去了。<br/>在这个并不安稳的睡梦中，久违地，我梦到了与此人有关的某些回忆，那些我曾强迫自己不去想起的、属于另一个与现在完全不同的我的美好，那些在欧罗巴温暖湿润的气候中发生的友谊，和一颗全然干净、悲伤的心。<br/>海德堡<br/>我抱着几本厚重的内科学相关书籍匆匆赶往教学楼，深秋很冷，风也大，我戴了一条柔软的灰绒围巾，还是被吹得在颈上起鸡皮疙瘩。圣诞节假期将至，期末考迫在眉睫，辅修的哲学也要测试了，昨天熬夜背图注，导致我现在精神不太集中。光秃秃的黑色枝桠莫名地令人有种沉重感。我低下头继续赶路，快上课了。<br/>突然听到有自行车“吱呀吱呀”的声音，我头也不想回，又是谁也急着去上课呢。骑车的人“叮铃叮铃”地按起了车铃，我回头一看，同为亚裔的哲学系师兄用腿撑着自行车在我身后笑得一脸阳光。<br/>我朝他点点头。本来我就是辅修哲学，一周四个小时的课程而已，只是为了积攒学分，和哲学系的同学们不很熟，记得这位同学也只是因为在一片鼻高眼深的斯拉夫人中黄皮肤的亚佃亚人面孔格外显眼罢了。<br/>他隔着这么几米的距离开口，说的却是国语:“同学如果是去古典哲学大课，已经只有六分钟了，我带同学一程？”他指了指自己后座。<br/>我从围巾下拽出怀表，弹开表盖看了眼时间，又塞了回去，无奈地咬着嘴唇向他走了过去:“麻…麻烦侬了。”我许久未说国语，一出口就是苏洲口音，让我尴尬地抿了抿嘴，侧着身子坐在了后座上。他又骑了起来。<br/>我手上抱着书没法拉着座位前小小的把手，在座位上晃得厉害，勉强腾出左手向前拉，没有看清方向，揪到了他的衣摆，我赶紧收手道歉。“Tut mir leid.”这次习惯性地说成了德语。<br/>“无碍，同学抱着书不方便拉把手，我早该想到。试着用国语和同学搭话，没想到学院里真的还有会说国语的人啊。”他说着，骑行的速度放缓了一些。<br/>我点了点头，想到他看不到，就说：“我是考庚款出来的。”“那不是应该在英吉利海峡的那边吗？”他声音里含着点无所谓的笑意，我沉默了一会儿，没再回答他的疑问，轻声道：“吾字珀弘，望不令赐教。”<br/>他笑了起来，非常豪爽的笑声，“叫我Fabain就行。珀弘兄是苏杭那边的人吧，吴侬软语，名不虚传。”恰好教学楼也到了，他草草蹬上自行车车蹬，我们向教室快步走去。<br/>普鲁士人出了名的严谨，我们踏着秒数总算是没有迟到，饶是如此教授还是不赞同地看了我们一眼，然后开始讲述冗长的拉丁文哲学原典。我没有认真听课，一直在背专业书。对我来说，这只是七年的留洋生涯中再普通不过的一天，充斥着永不止息的学习和思考，枯燥也充实，又何曾会想到一个我连名字也不知道的同学会对我之后的人生产生如此巨大的影响。<br/>我对自己的命运懵懵然不自知，也没有认出他。我是见过他的，在我尚且非常年幼的某个午后，他的娘亲遥遥地把他指给我看，眼睛里充斥着我看不懂的愧疚。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这个梦弄得我心里相当不是滋味，从心里某处升腾而起的酸涩汇聚起来，最终叫醒了我。<br/>我从蜷成一团的毛毯中探出头，才感觉到从天窗透进来的晨曦，揉了揉迷蒙的眼睑，上面沾着凉而湿的眼泪，我尝到舌尖上的微咸，不明白自己为什么如此悲伤。<br/>身上粘腻的汗捂的我难受，我站起来收拾了一下，伸手摸摸博多衡奥的额头，松了口气。看他也没有要醒的意思，轻手轻脚拿了换洗衣物和浴巾去打水冲洗身体。等我揉着湿漉漉的头发回到房间时，他却已经睁开了眼睛，正在饶有兴致地抬着脖子环顾我的房间。<br/>我看他精神还不错，也懒得做例行的情况调查，去烧了壶茶给他润一润干裂不已的嘴唇，破旧的陶碗直接凑到他嘴边上，我惊觉自己的动作比之前给他端糖盐水的时候粗鲁太多了。<br/>“小口小口喝。”我心不在焉的叮嘱他，心里琢磨着自己是为什么对他那么生气。<br/>等我回过神来，碗已经空了，博多衡奥半咪着眼晴仔仔细细地盯着我这个乌漆麻黑的破碗，不知道是不是想再喝点茶水还是因为畏光睁不开眼皮。<br/>我又倒了口茶在碗里，放在床头的一个木板搭起来的柜子上，伸手拉上窗帘。然后开始安安静静地打量起他许久未打理的黑发和身上无处不在的结痂的刮伤，他看起来狼狈得很。<br/>我不应该认识他的，我的意思是说，七爷和他没有过任何交集，所以我装出有点好奇的样子，问他，“你是谁啊？我好久没见过能撑得过无麻药手术的人了。”<br/>他的眼神从碗上转移到我脸上，咯咯笑了两声，然后眉头皱了皱，脸上显出些不常见的严肃。<br/>“珀弘。”我听见自己的字，心里突然涌起一阵烦躁，知道自己被认出来了，丧气地把手伸到耳后揭开了这张我带了小一阵子的面具，仔细裹起来放进我的易容包里。<br/>我抬手看了看表，揉了揉太阳穴，还是开口问他：“要我给你手下传消息吗？”我想问问他到底是什么意思，因为这人脸上那点好容易凝聚起来的肃然又融化成了大咧咧的乐呵。<br/>“我得叨扰你几日养养伤，毕竟就是我的手下把我弄成这样的，现在最好不要有第三个人知道我在哪里。”他又笑起来。<br/>我仍然不知道他是怎么认出我的，没忍住问了一句。“你觉得，这个世上真的会有愿意像你这样帮我的人？”“即使我不给你打麻药就做手术？”“是的。”“那也许是因为你的人际关系需要改进了。”“也许吧。顺便，除了你，我就没见过其他哪个无良医生不用麻醉做手术的，你好歹给我来针吗啡啊。”<br/>我吸了口气，决定不和伤员计较，手指上的关节还是免不了给自己捏出“咔吧咔吧”几声爆响。他立刻在不牵动伤口的前提下往墙边缩了缩，还把毛毯往上拉，两只手臂在自己身前一环，摆出一个既害怕被打又不敢反抗的姿态。<br/>我把刚刚吸的气叹了出来，只感到自己这么些年对情绪的控制又有所长进，已经可以不去理会他的刻意示弱和挑衅了。<br/>被认穿的假身份太过鸡肋，我应当再闭关刻苦修习几年易容的技艺，虽然他也不是通过脸把我认出来的。<br/>大概是看我没怎么生气，他又挪了回来，半闭着的眼睛里一片调笑之意，补充道：“唉，不过七爷的脸实在是好看，就这么废了不心疼？我看他们那群人这么顺着你，听你的话，背后估计总得有那几分意思在。”我觉得他是故意踩我的尾巴，也懒得和他计较，“不过是因为我手上拿着他们的大单子罢了”“你…还走私军火？”“古董。”<br/>话虽这么说，我心里也明白那些人是什么货色，钱货两讫也就概不纠缠，只是他们那个首领的姑娘非要见我，还弄了个这么暧昧的环境，如果不是端着七爷好美色的人设，我早跑了。<br/>想到这里我才想起来，“你怎么知道我在那里是干什么的？”“都说了是被我的好手下坑害了，我已经很伤心了你就不要问了行不行？”我一看他的表情就知道他隐瞒了很多东西，但我也管不着，现在我只希望赶快送走这尊大神，我的小庙实在供不起他，他心思太多了，我跟他相处久了就会累得要死。<br/>“我要去药馆看病人，你身上伤重，少动为好，有什么要用的现在跟我说就行。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他倒也不见外，指使着我做了些杂事，就是过程中一直怔忡地盯着我，点了几样要用的东西后就忍不住用手背挡在眼睫上方，又闭上眼睛休息了，眼窝里有一片很深的阴影。我想了想，他是实打实的血气两亏，易乏是再正常不过的，得慢慢调理，心里琢磨着药方，又思忖着他刚刚全睁开眼的时候露出来的比寻常人颜色淡点又极其深邃的眼瞳，披上大衣走出房间，轻轻拽上门。我知道他家族因为几百年的近亲通婚所以个个都有遗传病，没想到他遗传的眼疾已经发展到瞳孔褪色不能见光的程度了。<br/>说不定哪天就瞎了，我感叹，生在权贵之家又能如何呢？博多衡奥还不是一样的命运多舛。<br/>我又看了看表，有点着急地向诊所跑，等到了没看到有病人在等着，松了口气，拍拍蹲在路边上等我开门的助手的肩膀，从大衣口袋里掏出钥匙递给他。他开了门，开始收拾药柜清点药材。我给自己泡了杯茶，跟他说：“我拿了几种退烧药。”他点点头表示明白，“有个人可能过两天要麻烦你去照顾一下。”“嗯，老师，账目上怎么写？”“记在我的份额里就行，本月还剩多少？”“快用完了。”他翻开账本跟我说了一遍，我在心里默默盘算，还勉强够用，不必去占其他医生的定量药品，于是继续喝茶，等病人上门。<br/>我拎了三副药和针灸箱回住处的时候手臂有些发软，原因是有博多衡奥的熟人（没告诉我到底是什么熟人）找上门来找我的麻烦。他们动作太快了，我昨天晚上可不是这张脸，真不知道他们是怎么查到我在哪里的。这个人伪装成前来求医问药的病人，趁我的助手不在而我又没有戒备的时候上来就卸掉了我的双肩关节，肩窝久违的酸涩疼痛让我懵了一下，幸好小时候练过缩骨的功夫，不至于直接疼晕过去，用手指微微的弹动把一直夹在指缝间的毒针插进了他的大腿里，然后自己把肩膀装回去，喊来助手让他帮忙抬走了被药力药晕过去的人，等他醒了把话问出来：他是来救博多衡奥的。<br/>我知道他不是在撒谎，我确保他说的是真话，尽管手段不太干净。我还是把他放了，并且不忘敲打他背后的人，我才是那个救了博多衡奥的人，他们这样对我实在太不合适了。<br/>这就是为什么我手臂有些发软，不过除此之外和平时并无什么不同，我拧开门时看到博多衡奥正斜躺在床板上看书，看起来也没有什么不对的地方，于是我挑巴挑巴把事情跟他说了，也不管他有什么反应，挤进狭小的厨房给他煎药。我不问他那个人是谁是因为我不想寻仇，知道名字了我难免控制不住自己的戾气。<br/>听见他一瘸一拐的脚步声的时候，我正往炉膛里塞稻草引燃，抬着药罐调整火候。虽说这里不是平房，但条件也没好到哪里去，这栋两层小楼里的好几家人共用这个逼仄的空间做点可以入口的东西填满自己的胃，只是这地方人晚上不作兴再吃一餐，所以我才得空煎药。我心里觉得好笑，“回去躺着，你昨天不是摔了一跤，是被打了一枪，别把伤口崩裂了。”他明显是扶着墙过来的，气息不稳。“我说，珀弘，对不起啊，这事儿是我这边做的不地道。”我回头看了他一眼，他那双眼睛里罕见地充满真诚和歉疚，我心里诧异得很，毕竟他自己以前做的事情再过分，都没有这样跟我道过歉意。<br/>我知道自己心里的怨气是从何而来了，我只是需要一个道歉。我换了换手，“算了。”我听见自己说，然后专心于盯着手中的药罐中沸腾的药液，虽然隔着一层厚厚的棉手套，我还是得不断震动手掌确保皮肤不会和滚烫的罐身接触太久。用手做支架对我来说方便调节火候，就是煮今天的药要抬的时间长，我的手本来也没什么力气，比较累。<br/>我本来以为他说完了就会折回去歇息，哪知他又问我，“你给病人煮药，都是这样煮的吗？”<br/>我又回头看了他一眼，他可是很少关心这些的，尽管我已经不知道给他煎过多少次药了，这是他头一次问我这个问题，“嗯，这样出来的药效好些。”我听见他笑了一声，又好像不是在笑，是在叹气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“今天的药是什么？”博多衡奥追问。我沉吟了一会儿，没有把药方念出来，只说了主药是乌头。他又问这个药的作用是什么，我说了补心阳改善体质。到这里我又有些咋舌，西药见效是快，但就连退烧的药也是实打实的虎狼之药，刚进房间的时候观了下他的气，阳明脉淤堵得厉害，早知道就不嫌麻烦针大椎穴放血退烧了。那个就算退烧慢一些，好歹不伤身体。<br/>我不太擅长说话，简单解释完了空气里就只剩下难闻的柴火燃烧的烟味和落针可闻的沉默。没想到他一个伤患站了这么久也不打算回去躺着，我想着他是不是饿了，毕竟除了早上我煮的粟米粥他一天都还没入口过其他东西，就把药罐往火炉上一架，温了一蛊牛骨汤端给他，丢了党参吸油滋补，再重新把药罐端起来煎。他又问我，“乌头要怎么煮。”我知道他怕苦，所以我的煮法是先煮半个时辰捞起来加两倍蜂蜜和剩下的乌头汁再煮半个时辰。这使我又想到应该把药搓成丸药，这样就方便很多，口感也好一些。他喝完汤终于肯回去了，我心想这果然是饿了，又觉得这人怎么这么别扭，直接说不就行了还问东问西的。听到他乖乖回去的脚步声，我欣慰了一点，说“一会儿药煎完我给你扎两针。”等把药倒出来，我的手已经抖得有些厉害了，我在自己肩背上推拿了一套，把内气灌注到手臂上的经络里，也就不抖了，在心里拜了拜祖师爷，端着药出厨房去放凉。他又在斜靠着翻书，闲书，我敲敲书扉让他先别看了，把窗户阖上开始扎针灸。总之捻针运针一套下来他已经酸麻胀痛得不想说话了，我也不折腾，把凉好的药端给他，他已经快睡着了，头副药又不宜耽搁，只能把他摇醒，看着他喝了药，我才去收拾自己，顺手泡了杯茶放在他能够到的地方，坐到办公桌前记流水账，写着写着听到他的呼吸开始变得平稳均匀，知道博多衡奥已经睡熟了，恰好该记的事已经记完，就缩在藤椅里发呆。七爷的身份还有利用价值，这两天还是戴上面具去店里走一趟，也可以先处理好上次交易的那些人，免得他们来寻仇。我是从屋顶走的，被追踪的可能性就小很多，但是这里也只是暂时安全，还是要尽快想办法换个地方，毕竟这里并不是绝对安全只有我一个人知道的安全屋。我从发呆中回过神来，放轻脚步在地板上铺好毯子躺下睡觉。半夜的时候我突然惊醒，看到博多衡奥一双眼睛盯着我，才反应过来他醒了，看他面上一层浮汗，是给疼醒的，于是我又起来给他腰侧的伤口换药，看到伤口情况没有恶化，我才放下心来。“疼就叫我，别忍着。”我换完纱布说了一句，无意间碰到他的手冰凉冰凉的，我想着这手都疼凉了，犹豫着要不要大半夜烧水去灌暖手瓶，他虚虚地开口让我躺在床上陪他一会儿，我看了看自己这张显然不够两个人睡的木板床，还是答应了，半个身子悬在外面，把他的手揣进肚皮和里衣的空隙里捂着，只是用这个姿势入睡即使对我来说，难度也着实是大了点，所以我闭上眼睛养神，后来不知怎么的也就迷糊过去了。再醒的时候天色还是暗，搭着他的手腕把了把脉，脉象已经平稳不少，是药起作用了。我挪开他的手臂，拉好毯子翻身下床，铺开坐垫开始打坐调息。昨天已经缺了一天的修行，我心里还是非常惭愧，所以今天盘腿就用了跏呋坐，希望效果能够补上。感到日光投过窗帘打在我眼睑上时，我最后长长地吐息了几次，舒展开身躯做了几次拉伸，正好是赶集的日子就去补充了一些生活用品，拎着大包小包回来的时候博多衡奥在洗漱，我看他已经可以起来走动了，比较满意，煮了一钵青菜粟米粥，又打了两个鸡子进去，搅了搅看成色差不离是熟了，连器皿一并搬到床头。路上跟隔壁刚起来准备造饭的大姨打了招呼，拿着外套去洗了把脸漱了口，就出门去药馆了。又是一天忙碌。第二天是休息日，我本不打算出门，然而好巧不巧有人来拜访博多衡奥，正是一个看起来年纪颇大的长者带着前天那个年轻人来拜访，给我正式地道了歉，但话里话外都是要和博多衡奥说私房话，我把他们让进屋里，他们看到正悠哉游哉喝药的人时明显顿了一下，而他抬头看到这两个人也顿了一下，差点儿被呛到。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>